Otis Redding
by Hannya
Summary: Songfic, yeah, I butchered poor Everclear's song...Gomen, guys! Kinda yohji-centric but has all the Weiss kittens and Schwartz guest stars! Sucky enough summary>?


Title: Otis Redding, or, Why I Like to Butcher Everclear Songs with bad Songfics

Rating: PG, these PG ratings are starting to rankle, got to type up some of the NC-17 goodness….

Pairings: Nothing solid, really. Some AyaxYohji, OmixKen, OmixNagi blah blah

Warnings: Hm. Gay men. Gay anime men. Gay anime men being very OOC. Gay anime men who happen to be assasins by night and florists by day being very OOC. And slaughtered Everclear. Yup, that's about it.

Disclaimer: Weiss, although I currently own their souls, I do not own the show and therefor should not be using them in badly written song fics…but I am. Don't sue, you'll just be wasting your time…and money…hey, wait, nevermind, go ahead and sue! Mwahahahahahaha! (that laugh also copyrighted…dammit) Oh, I don't own Everclear either.

Otis Redding

By: hannya

__

Do you remember… when we were hungry

"Down, Yotan, down!" Omi leapt to physically restrain the older assassin from leaping at Aya, standing casually just out of reach…. with a box of donuts.

__

Do you remember…when we were cold

Battle scene! Schuldig sneaks up behind Ken during fight and slips something down the back of his pants.

Siberian gives a girly shriek and jumps around like a demented monkey (tehehehe, hey jitan) as ice melts in his boxers.

__

Do you remember when we were happy

In a way no one outside could ever know

Omi and Ken skip through the park, holding hands and eating ice-cream (Omi's just that genki and Ken picked up the wrong water bottle again). Yohji and Aya trail behind looking uncomfortable, annoyed, and homicidal. A butterfly lands on Aya's nose. 

"Shi-Ne…."

__

Do you remember when we were lucky

"Actually, Nagi, that outfit does kind of make your butt look big…"Omi gently remarks as the two 'fight' on an abandoned floor of a warehouse. In seconds, the building's demolished. A few minutes pass and eight heads pop up out of the wreckage. One big sigh of relief is heard.

__

We were living the life almost every night.

Ken slashes, Aya slashes, targets die. Yohji slashes, Omi shoots, etc. etc…yeah.

__

I would wrap you in my thin white arms

We'd sit and watch the stars die.

The four florists sit in mission room watching Die Hard (with subtitles, of course). Omi and Ken have fallen asleep and are cuddling on the draped Yohji and oblivious Aya. In an effort to get a better view of the righteous destruction on the screen, Aya sweeps them all closer and leans over closer to the TV. Yohji snickers as he realizes their stoic leader has dragged him into a group hug. A building explodes on the movie. Aaaah…

__

Do you remember…when we were the losers

Ken sobs like a baby as Omi does a victory dance. Bubblematic Trouble lies on the table, pieces scattered everywhere but a set of blue ones noticeabley in their winning slots. Yohji sniffles, his own green pegs just short of victory.

__

Do you remember… when we were the lame

Ken limps around the Koneko the day after his 'date' with Omi, blushing furiously as Yohji waltzes in two hours late…also limping. One dark eyebrow shoots up to an equally dark hair line only to receive a dark, sunglasses hooded scowl as the older man (p.s. Yohji in America would still be college-aged, not some old perv…OooOoo…frat boy…) attempted to sweep with out flinching in pain. 

__

Do you remember when we were lovers

Duh.

__

Do you remember when we were strung out

Boys drag themselves home at 4 in the morning, covered in blood and sweat. One shaky hand turns the "Closed For the Day" sign towards the front and leaves eerie red fingerprints on the pale poster board.

__

Eating Top Ramen and Macaroni and Cheese

Ken's night to cook! 

__

We would get so lost in that basement room

Watching mission tapes, yeah, that's it…mission tapes.

__

And let the Otis Redding sing us to sleep.

Manx explains a mission, totally oblivious to four sets of high priced stealth headphones in four sets of super cute bishonin ears. The guys continue to nod even after she stops talking. Suspicion in her eyes, Manx pokes Yohji who has begun to snore softly and drool.

__

I wish I had one more life…

****

End Part One! 

Alright, it sucked, I think I left out a few verses, and will someone please take away my Everclear CD? You should see the song I got picked out for the GW boys…Oh, um, if this gets okay reviews (which means anything not flaming or suicide-inducing…just kidding) I'll finish the song! If I don't get sued first. Wait, don't give them ideas! Nuuu!!

…that's it, I need a slushie now….


End file.
